En necesidad de Excelencia
by Sombrero volador
Summary: Tras el anuncio de un oráculo de la llegada de un nuevo Apocalipsis; las casas Reales, las principales ciudades e imperios empiezan a prepararse para volver a crear al héroe excelente. ¿Pero cómo se crea a ese héroe? ¿Como se crean los héroes?
1. Prólogo

"_Cuando el sol empieza a bajar del cielo y empieza a oscurecer, los hombres buscan siempre un cobijo con el que abrigarse hasta el amanecer del dia siguiente."_

_—¿Era así la introducción? —_preguntó un niño observando a otro esperando su respuesta mientras tomaba una cubeta vieja y casi cubierta por el oxido.

_—Si, así era aquella letra. — _le respondió mientras hacia lo mismo y caminaba a su lado.

_Aquella letra que se cantaba antes de narrar las hazañas de un valeroso héroe. Un héroe que salvara de la desdicha su mundo con valor y una **sonrisa impecable**._

_— Un héroe, me pregunto cuando llegara el nuestro. No aguanto comer hierba seca otra vez. — _respondió mientras llenaba el cubo con agua.

_— No te preocupes, a estas alturas ya deben de estar creando un héroe que nos salve._

_— ¿Los héroes se crean? — _preguntó estupefacto dejando de raspar la tierra_._

_— Por supuesto que si, ¿de donde crees que salen los **perfectos **héroes de las historias que narran los juglares cuando vienen al pueblo buscando trozos de pan seco y semi podrido? — _ante la mención del pan seco, ambos estómagos rugieron de hambre.

_— ¡No hables de comida, mi estómago es sensible y se ilusiona con facilidad.— _ello provoco una risa en su acompañante y ambos rieron_. — Y dime ¿como se hace un héroe?_

_— No lo sé bien, pero según lo que cantan los juglares, dice que los _**_excelentes_ **_héroes se engendran gracias a las virtudes y los pecados. —_ explicó mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su sucia camisa que era gloriosamente adornada con agujeros dados por los mejores diseñadores, las polillas.

_— ¿Por qué a los pecados? Que lógica tiene eso. — _ante esto, su amigo procedió a pelliscarle la nariz_. — ¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!_

_— ¿Te dolió?_

_— ¡Claro, idiota!_

_— ¿Por qué sabes que te dolió? — _comentó mientras sentía su frente calentarse pero se mantuvo erguido_._

_— ¡Porque me hiciste daño!_

_— Pero ¿como sabes que fue un daño y no una caricia?_

_— Porque se lo que son las caricias, y eso no fue una. — _respondió molesto.

_— Pero ¿como sabes que es una caricia?_

_— Porque no duele, imbécil. — _ante esto se sorprendió .—_ Ya entendí. Que curioso mundo._

_— Lo es, verdad._

_— Tienes suerte de que te quiero, hermano. Si no te quisiera, estarías suplicando por piedad._

_— Seguro que lo estaria.— dijo con una sonrisa socarrona._

_— ¿Oye?_

_— ¿Si?_

_—¿De verdad crees que llegara pronto nuestro héroe?— _pregunto mientras sacaba cubetas de agua de la granja que se encontraba inundada._ — Dudo que el pueblo aguante otra inundación. — _dijo mientras entraba a la casa buscando rescatar algo de las aguas fangosas.

_— Eso espero, no me gustaría tener que esperar tanto para que el héroe de historia llegue. No creo que pueda esperar...más— _empezaba a decir lentamente mientras su visión se volvía borrosa.

_— Deja de hablar así, idiota. Ni que fuera un cuento. _— al oír un golpe tras suyo se dio la vuelta.—_ ¡Martín! — _grito mientras corría a su lado y lo tomaba en sus brazos —_ ¡Martín por favor despierta! ¡¿Que te pasa?! — _al observar su cuello vió manchas rojas cubriendolo.—_ No...¡Dime que es otra de tus bromas!_

_— No olvides...dar de comer a Quico..._

_— ¡No,no me vengas con esto! ¡No me puedes dejar solo! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! — _gritaba entre llantos.—_ ¡No quiero quedarme solo! ¡Martin! ¡No!_

_¡Ayudenme,por favor! — _gritaba a voces sosteniendo al niño entre sus brazos. —_ ¡ Por favor, ayudenme!_

_Ante los gritos, dos hombre **adultos** se acercaron y al ver las marcas se marcharon distanciandose de los niños y gritando que nadie se acercara a los dos pequeños._

_El mayor de ellos dormido, el menor llorando y gritando mientras se desgarraba la voz._

_Oh, grandioso héroe. Dime tú, ¿cuando vendras? ¿cuanto más tenemos que sufrir?_

_— ¡Por favor, ayudenme! ¡ Hare lo que sea, pero ayudenme! . — _gritaba descartándose la voz mientras intentaba llevar a su hermano arrastrando lo con alguien que pudiera ayudarlos.

_Haremos lo que sea, pero ven pronto._


	2. Capítulo 1: Las mañanas de siempre

El sol hacia dos horas que se había levantado a dar los buenos días.

Sin embargo todavía había un bulto que se negaba a salir de la cama.

Hacia hora y media que se había despertado pero las nuevas sábanas y cobijas que llegaron ayer lo habían convencido para que se mantuviera abrazado por ellas y siguiera durmiendo.

¿Y como negar un abrazo a tan agradables damas?

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez decidió volver a cerrar los hasta que su estómago rugió de hambre otra vez.

— Bueno, será mejor que coma algo para no morir de hambre. — dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la cama.

— Bien, hora de empezar otro día de no hacer nada. — dijo mientras es tiraba sus músculos y se acercaba a la campana que colgaba de un hilo café al lado de su cama.

La campaña de oro con el hilo café; esa campana siempre había estado ahí desde que tenía memoria. Una campana que al tirarla llegaría un criado a vestirlo y prepararlo para su día.

Que sin embargó hoy se rehusó a usar.

— Prefiero vestirme yo mismo hoy, esos viejos están lejos de todas formas. — se dijo a si mismo mientras se acercaba al armario de roble y sacaba sus ropas del día.

Dentro de este había trajes marrones de diferentes tonos del mismo color, unos eran clásicos; y otros eran más modernos intentando innovar y hacerse especiales con pequeños adornos plateados.

Mientras se acercaba a tomar el traje, vió otro, este era de tono verde oscuro con varios retoques, y debido a su color era el más destacado en el armario.

Era un hermoso traje, traje que había utilizado en algunas ocasiones.

Después de observarlo un rato, decidió vestirse con él. Un poco de vida no vendría nada mal para el día.

Luego de vestirse se dio la vuelta e hizo su cama mientras observaba de vez en cuando un cuadro enorme que tenía encima de está.

No era un cuadro muy profesional y tenía varios errores en la anatomía y un alguna que otra sombra y luz puesta en el lugar equivocado.

Este tenía la imagen de él y su hermano jugando juntos, ambos estaban contentos y tranquilos.

Lo miro unos segundos y luego se fue del cuarto en dirección a la cocina.

Las escaleras y pasillos que lo llevaba a las cocinas reales estaba llenos de esculturas, jarrones con flores, y cuadros, varios de estos últimos tenían el mismo estilo y forma que él que estaba colgado en su cuarto.

Con pinceladas sueltas en objetos como arboles o lagos; y precisas para los personajes principales. Y algún que otro error pero ya en menor medida.

Todas las pinturas con este estilo tenían como temática principal a la familia en un ambiente natural idealizado o fiestas del reino teniendo como protagonista a la comida.

Pinturas en las que predominaban el rojo y el verde; y en algunas ocasiones el amarillo.

Mientras pasaba iba pensando en que desayunar para el día de hoy.

— Creo que le diré a Antonio que prepare unas empanadas.— se dijo a si mismo mientras pensaba en las posibles opciones — Sin embargo tardaría mucho, mejor tomaré lo que sea que tenga y se vea bien. — se dijo mientras bajaba las últimas escaleras hacia la entrada del palacio.

Ante la llegada del joven, los dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta lo miraron sorprendidos.

— Muy buenos días, su alteza imperial. — saludo uno de los soldados.

— Bastantes buenos, supongo. — respondió con voz cansada el chico.— Podríais dejarme salir, no he desayunado y tengo hambre.

— ¿No habéis desayunado? Pero si mis humildes ojos os vieron en el desayuno real.

— Me lo perdí, estaba durmiendo. Ahora, abre la puerta. — le replicó con enojo y hambre al guardia.

— Por supuesto, su alteza imperial. — le respondió confundido y dirigió su mirada a su compañero quien asintió.

El otro saco las llaves y ambos abrieron la puerta a un muy desesperado príncipe que pasó de estar hambriento a famélico.

— Que tenga muy buen día, su alteza imperial Feliciano. — le desearon ambos guardias.

Ante el saludo el joven se quedó tieso y eso provocó la misma reacción en los guardias además de miedo y preocupación porque ya no sabían que había hecho mal esta vez.

— ¡Soy Lovino, pedazos de ignorantes! — les grito a ambos muy enojado y alterado.

— ¡Ah! ¡Perdone nos, su alteza imperial Lovino! — respondieron en llanto ambos mientras se arrodillaban ante el.

— ¡Iros a la porra! ¡Si no tuviera hambre os azotaría a ambos! — les respondió mientras salia del castillo.

Era suficiente con que bloquearan el camino de su estómago a la felicidad también tenían que confundir su nombre.

¿Es que todos los dioses a los que les besan los pies planearon fastidiar su dia?

Eso era lo que pensaba mientras cruzaba el corredor de flores, este estaba adorando por lirios, crisantemos y margaritas.

Tras abandonar el corredor y cruzar el jardín, por fin pudo llegar a su destino, las cocinas reales.

A diferencia de otros palacios, estas estaban fuera del palacio debido al humo que se soltaba al cocinar.

Por lo que se ubicaban fuera, a unos cuantos metros de éste.

Las cocinas reales estaban en un edificio de una sola planta pero bastante grande con cinco habitaciones; dos cocinas, dos despensas y un horno gigante.

El joven se acerco y tocó la puerta.

Enseguida salió una de las cocineras que lo saludo con una sonrisa y una reverencia.

— Buenos días, su alteza imperial Feliciano. ¿En que podemos servirle el día de hoy?

— Solo dejame pasar, tengo que ir a ver al chef Antonio.

— Oh, por supuesto. Espere dentro y lo llamaré enseguida. — le contestó con una amable voz.

— No te molestes, lo buscare yo mismo. — le respondió molesto mientras se adentraba en el edificio empujando un poco a la señora en el proceso

Dentro del edificio todos le saludaron de la misma forma, siempre con el mismo apelativo y el condenado nombre seguido de él.

— Buenos días tenga, su alteza imperial Feliciano.

— Su alteza imperial Feliciano, ¿que le trae por aquí?

— Alteza Imperial Feliciano ¿que busca en las cocinas? ¿en que podemos servirle?

— Alteza imperial Feliciano, nos honra con su llegada, ¿como le podemos ayudar?

Los idiotas seguían con los mismos apelativos y sonrisas estúpidas de oreja a oreja. Y Lovino hacia lo imposible por no agarrar a uno y meterle el mango de la cazuela por la garganta.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que vio a Antonio, un hombre que rondaba los 45 años, que se encontraba hablando con una de los cocineros, por lo que se acercó a él.

— De veras, fue tan extraño que... — le contaba tranquilamente a su compañero hasta que fue interrumpido.

— Tengo hambre, preparame algo de comer. — le ordenó con voz clara y demandante.

— Oh, su alteza Lovino, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

— He dicho que me des de comer, sordo. Ahora no me digas que quieres que te lo repita. — le ordenó exasperado a lo que Antonio suspiro.

— Me encargaré de él, luego te contaré el resto. — le dijo a su compañero.

—Si, adiós chef Antonio, adiós su alteza imperial Lovino. — se despidió de ambos y se fue.

— Bien, acercate a la mesa y dime que quieres.

— Dame lo que haya que sea bueno, no tengo tiempo para esperar a que hagas algo. — le dijo muy cansado mientras se sentaba a la pequeña mesa que ahí había.

—¿Esta hoy ocupado? Pensaba que tendrías una larga jornada de no hacer nada. — le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras tomaba unos cuantos pasteles y ponía a hervir el té.

— ¡Si, estoy ocupado! ¡Por tales palabras podría ordenar meterte en prisión! — respondió enojado a sus insultantes palabras.

— ¿Y que hará hoy, su alteza? — pregunto indiferente.

— Eso es asunto mío, no asunto tuyo.

—Si no tiene nada que hacer podría prepararse para mañana.— comentó a lo que llamó la atención de Lovino. — Los tomates estarán listos para recogerlos mañana, si quieres ven y ayudame, se que te gusta verlos cuando están maduros.

— ¿Le estas pidiendo alguien de mi categoría hacer trabajo de plebeyo? ¡Estais mal de la cabeza si creéis que haré tal cosa!

— No estamos en palacio, no tienes porque hablarme con esos aires, Lovi.

— ¡No me llames así! — le replicó enojado. — ¡No soy un niño pequeño!

— Tienes razón, ya no eres un niño adorable e inocente. — dijo con una voz burlona.

— Exacto. — sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Eres un adolescente descarado y malcriado. —le dijo franco, Antonio.

— ¡No es verdad!

— Si lo es.

— ¡Que no!

— Si, Lovi, no hagas una escena. — le dijo con una voz tranquila.

— ¡No estoy haciendo nada, eres tú el que me esta provocando! — le reprochaba ofendido.

— Supongo que tienes razón, lo siento. — le dijo mientras le servía los pasteles con una taza de té. — ¿Como esta tu hermano?

— Agradecería que no me preguntaras por Feliciano, su nombre me retumba en los oídos.

— ¿Habeis vuelto a pelear?

— No, solo que otra vez los idiotas no entienden cosas tan simples como es distinguir a una persona de otra.

— Sois gemelos, no es algo fácil. — le respondió mientras se sentaba en la mesa. — Deberías ser más tranquilo y educado con los demás.

— Callate, estoy comiendo. — le contestó mientras se metía un pastel en la boca.

— Me preocupas Lovi.

— ¿Ehh? — lo miro confundido. — ¿Y eso por qué?

— Te has saltado el desayuno real por dos semanas y no saliste de tu cuarto todo el día de ayer.

— Estaba ocupado.

— ¿Durmiendo?

— No es asunto tuyo. — le replicó enojado.

— Tu hermano será el rey, ¿lo sabes verdad?

— No hay día en el que no me lo recuerden, gracias. — le dijo mientras tomaba un mordisco a su pastel. — Y me da bastante igual.

— ¿Que harás cuando eso pase?

— ¿Tengo que hacer algo? — le miro confundido.

— ¿No vas a intentar hacer nada? Tu hermano es listo y trabajador pero es joven como tú, y manejar un Imperio es una gran responsabilidad. — le dijo con una voz tranquila pero sería. — Él necesita que tengas igual o más conocimiento para que lo ayudes o le des un consejo de vez en cuando.

— ¿Y como planeas que haga eso? —dijo mientras dejaba de lado lo que quedaba de su desayuno. — Por si lo has olvidado, a mi padre poco le vale lo que pase conmigo y mi madre esta ocupada haciendo su cama en diferentes casas nobles, poco papel tengo ahí. — le respondió con apatía para abandonar la mesa pero antes de irse fue retenido por Antonio, quien le agarro del brazo.

— Pero Feliciano es tu hermano, y en unos años será rey. Él te dará un título si te lo mereces y lo podrás ayudar en su trabajo. Espero que recuerdes eso.

— Lo tendré en cuenta, como tengo en cuanto los rumores que corren por palacio.

—¿A que te refieres? -preguntó confundido pero manteniendo su agarre firme.

—Rumores que dicen que te metiste bajo las faldas de mi madre; y por eso eres amable y paciente conmigo. — le contestó en apatía lo que dejó mudó al chef quien soltó su brazo instintivamente. — Pero por el momento no lo creo, no me has dado razones para ello.

Tras decir estas palabras abandonó las cocinas reales y se dirigió una vez más a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y le dió la bienvenida aquel cuadro inmenso que luego ignoró.

Se acercó a su cama y se metió bajo las sabanas otra vez mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormido.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo.

Lo lamento si he cambiado el original pero después de tanto marear a la perdiz me di cuenta que el problema era el inicio.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Y sí , puede que este Lovino orgulloso no sea del agrado de todos pero no se preocupen que pronto veremos que pasará con él.

Hasta la próxima.

Atentamente; Sombrero Volador.


	3. Capítulo 2: Tonos Verdes

_El joven infante iba caminando por el interior de una bóveda, cuyo camino provocaba un eco con solo avanzar un paso._

_— ¿Que sitio será este? — _se preguntaba el joven infante mientras avanzaba de forma extraña pero despreocupada, como si todo fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— _No recuerdo haber venido nunca por aquí. Quizás son las nuevas reformas de ese viejo._

_Avanzó lo que creyó serían seis minutos a paso normal y entonces divisó la salida._

_Una vez abandonada la bóveda se encontraba frente a un hombre que llevaba un cono de tela en la cabeza que la cubría por completo además de una enorme túnica adornada con detalles dorados, ambas prendas tenían en común el café._

_Este se hallaba preparando lo que parecía ser incienso para su lámpara._

_— Eh, ¿sabes que es este lugar? — se apresuró a preguntar al hombre , lo que ocasionó que este dirigiera su mirada hacia el infante._

_Su rostro daba miedo, una parte por el traje que ocultaba todo su ser y la otra era porque se le quedó observando fijamente a través de las cuencas vacías del cono de su cabeza._

_— Emm, ¿podrías dejar de mirarme? Es incómodo. — ante esto, el tipo solo siguió mirándolo fijamente. — Ehh,mejor me voy. — dijo incómodo por la situación para luego alejarse unos cuantos pasos del sujeto._

_Cuando estuvo a una distancia segura del extraño, se dio la vuelta y empezó a avanzar en linea recta por el lugar._

_El entorno en el que se encontraba era un hermoso jardín lleno de lirios blancos que en su conjunto conformaban un camino.__A lo lejos pudo divisar una especie de edificio imponente y se dirigió con más prisa hacia él.__¿Era su imaginación o un coro de voces angelicales daban música al entorno?_

_Habría seguido avanzando s__in embargo_ _no__ paso mucho tiempo hasta que sintió dos brazos tomarlo por la cintura y darle un cálido abrazo._

_— ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Que significa esto?! — gritó para luego observar que era aquel sujeto que dejo atrás. — ¡¿Que se supone que haces?! — gritó mientras forcejeaba intentando librarse del abrazo._

_Entre forcejeos, aquel sujeto abrazaba con mas fuerza buscando inmovilizarlo._

_— ¡Socorro, ayudenme! ¡Auxilio! — gritaba desesperado al sentir las manos del sujeto en su abdomen._

_Tras un buen rato de intentos aquel sujeto logro su objetivo, y una vez conseguida la meta susurró en la oreja de Lovino._

_— Lovino, es muy cómodo. — dijo con una voz suave y armoniosa._

* * *

Lovino despertó de inmediato y notó que todavía seguía en su cama arropado con las sabanas y mantas.

— Uf, menos mal que fue un sueño. — se tranquilizó así mismo mientras acariciaba su abdomen.

Sin embargo no fue mucha su tranquilidad pues enseguida noto unas manos aferradas a él, que al sentir el movimiento se aferraban aún más a su cuerpo.

Lovino se quedó mudó del miedo, no sabía que hacer, si gritaba podía resultar herido; sino lo hacía podía resultar secuestrado o mucho peor.

— _Vale, Lovino, tranquilizate. Mantén la calma. — _se tranquilizaba en su mente a sí mismo_. — Solo, no grites._ —Nada más se dijo eso, su acompañante de cama se aferró aún más a su cuerpo mientras pasaba una pierna por encima de su muslo.

Esto lo puso en más alarma, así que empezó a voltear su cabeza al extraño, que con suerte sería más débil que él.

— _Que sea un enano, que sea un enano, ¡que sea un enano! ¡Ahhh, malditos guardias incompetentes! ¡No sirven para nada!_

Al girar la cabeza, observo que un rizo errante muy conocido chocaba contra su nariz.

Aquello causó un volteó en sus emociones de 180 grados.

— ¡Duerme en tu propia cama, Feliciano! — grito enojado y exasperado mientras lo pateaba lejos de su cuerpo.

— ¡Ahh, la pasta no! — grito presa del miedo de una pesadilla. — ¿Eh? — observó confundido a Lovino. — Ah, ya estas despierto Lovi. ¿Dormiste bien? — le preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡No! ¡Como iba a poder hacerlo si no parabas de abrazarme! ¡Me ibas a asfixiar, animal! — le grito exasperado.

— Ah, jajajaja. Perdón, hermano. Es que te veías tan lindo que no pude evitarlo. Y las mantas eran súper cómodas.— le dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada.— Un día me las tienes que dejar.

— ¡Ni una mierda! ¡Son mías! — volvió a gritarle enojado.

¿Quien se cree? Primero lo asusta y luego le quiere robar sus mantas. ¿Acaso esta borracho?

— Bueno, si no me las dejas, dormiré aquí. — le dijo alegre mientras volvía a taparse y acomodarse en las mantas. — Dulces sueños, Lovino.

— ¡O no, eso si que no! ¡ Lárgate! — gritaba mientras intentaba sacarlo de su cama.

— ¡Nunca! — le respondió riéndose mientras se aferraba a las mantas como un gato.

— ¡Vete de mi cuarto!

— ¡No!

— ¡Que te largues!

— ¡Lovi, no seas malo! ¡Tus mantas son cálidas, comparte las conmigo!

— ¡Jamas!

— Entonces, no me voy.

— ¡Largate!

* * *

Tras una larga discusión sobre la potestad de las sábanas y las mantas pudieron llegar a un acuerdo.

Las sábanas y las mantas eran de Lovino así que de su cuarto no se movían pero una vez a la semana Feliciano podía dormir con él.

— Y ¿para que has venido? Pensaba que estabas ocupado hoy. — le preguntó Lovino.

— Ah, sí. Pero termine varias cosas ayer y como tenía unas horas libres en la mañana decidí acabar un cuadro y vine aquí para regalarte lo. — le respondió contento. — Como estabas durmiendo tan plácidamente decidí colgarlo por tí.

— Ah, ya veo. Aun así no deberías haber hecho eso, casi me matas del susto. Y sabes que no me gusta que entres como un furtivo. — le regaño Lovino.

— Jajaja, sí, lo siento. — río pero con un rostro de vergüenza.

— ¿Y dónde está el cuadro? — preguntó curioso sobre la nueva obra de arte de su hermano.

— Ah, lo colgué al lado de tu armario. — señalo la pintura. — ¿Te gusta?

La pintura era un retrato de cuerpo entero de Lovino pintado con el mismo estilo que la enorme pintura de su habitación. El estilo característico de Feliciano.

En la pintura, Lovino estaba en un fondo grisáceo y lucia un traje adornado con detalles dorados y compuesto de: una camisa blanca; pantalones de color café; una gorra adornada con pequeñas esmeraldas y un poncho del mismo color verde; además de unas elegantes botas negras que llegaban cerca de la rodilla.

De joyería llevaba varias cadenas doradas que colgaban del poncho y de su pantalón.

— Si, es hermoso. Esta vez te has superado, es precioso. Muchas gracias por pintarme, Feliciano. — le sonrió agradecido a su hermano. — Es un cuadro maravilloso.

— Gracias, y veo que estas usando el traje que te hice. — le sonrió.

— Si, es mi favorito. Pensé que el día de hoy necesitaba más color que un aburrido café.

— Me alegra que te guste. El verde combina bien con tus ojos. — le dijo sonriente.

— ¿Hay algo que no lo haga? — le contestó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

— Jajaja, el rosa quizás.— le dijo mientras se reía y se sentaba en el colchón. — ¿Has desayunado? No te vi en el desayuno ni en todo el día de ayer.

— Me encontraba enfermo. — le respondió franco.

— No, no es verdad. ¿Tenias problemas para levantarte de la cama, hermano? — sonrió orgulloso y burlón.

— ¡Que estaba enfermo! ¡¿Así te burlas de tu pobre hermano que se estaba muriendo ayer?! — le contestó bruscamente por su burla.

— Jajaja, sí, lo que tu digas, hermano. — siguió riendo unos segundos más hasta que observo que Lovino ya estaba calentandose demasiado. — Por cierto, ¿viste a Antonio?

— Si, pero tuvimos una discusión, nada importante. Estaba molestando demasiado.

— ¿Sobre qué discutieron? — preguntó preocupado.

— ¡Eh! — se sobresalto asustado. — Sobre nada importante, no te preocupes. — le respondió nervioso.

— No deberías pelear con él, Lovino. Es tu único amigo.— le dijo con un rostro triste.

— ¿Que te hace pensar eso? Tengo más amigos. — respondió ofendido.

— ¿Quienes?

— Emm, pues esta... Bah, eso no importa, no me apetece hablar ahora con él. — decía con orgullo aunque una parte considerable de su alma buscaba alguna forma de disculparse con el cocinero.

— ¿Entonces no participaras en la cosecha de tomates?

— ¡¿Por que iba yo a cosechar tomates?! ¡Eso lo hacen los plebeyos, ignorante!

— Bueno, si tu lo dices. — comentó triste. — Volveré a mi cuarto, tengo tarea que acabar. Si necesitas hablar conmigo, llámame— dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

— No te preocupes por eso. — le respondió seco.

— Te aconsejaría que fueras a hablar con él, no debes dejar que una discusión os aleje. — le dijo mientras estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

— Adiós, Feliciano. — le despidió con una voz seca.

— Adiós, Lovi. — dijo mientras abandonaba la habitación.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 2. Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen su opinión o consejo en los comentarios.

Y hasta la próxima.


	4. Capítulo 3: Distintos tipos de verde

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que su hermano había abandonado su cuarto, durante ese tiempo había tomado una *pequeña* siesta y cuando ya no pudo seguir durmiendo sacó un lienzo que tenía guardado en un viejo arcón y se puso a continuarlo.

En su mente parecía una buena idea para olvidar lo de hace unos momentos, lastimosamente con cada pincelada recordaba a Antonio.

—_Tu hermano será el rey, ¿lo sabes verdad?_

_— _No hay día en que no me lo recuerden, idiota. — dijo con un ceño fruncido mientras intentaba mantener el pulso del pincel en una línea y pintar las sombras del rostro.

—_ ¿No vas a intentar hacer nada? Tu hermano es listo y trabajador pero es joven como tú, y manejar un Imperio es una gran responsabilidad. — le dijo con una voz tranquila pero sería. — Él necesita que tengas igual o más conocimiento para que lo ayudes o le des un consejo de vez en cuando._

— Feliciano no necesita mi ayuda. Él estará bien sin mí.— dijo con molestia mientras procedía a cambiar el tono de un color en la paleta.

—_¿Que harás cuando eso pase?_

— Eso no te importa.— hablaba a si mismo con enojo.

—_¿Que harás cuando eso pase?_

— He dicho que no te importa, callate. — apretaba con fuerza el mango del pincel.

—_¿Que harás cuando eso pase?_

— ¡No te interesa! ¡Es mi vida! — grito con furia mientras su mano se movía con fuerza en la paleta.

Cuando levanto su mano se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la brocha de su pincel estaba negra, fruto de la furia que mezcló todos los colores de la paleta; y la otra cosa de la que se dio cuenta, es que estaba llorando.

— Viste... ¿viste lo que he hecho? — decía con lágrimas en los ojos. — Esta es la razón por la que no podría ayudar jamás a Feliciano. Porque soy...

_— ¿Tu, un rey? Jajaja, ¿estas loco? — comentaba riéndose. — ¡¿Suficiente vergüenza nos causas siendo infante y quieres ser rey?! Preferían ser colgada de la torre más alta que coronándote rey. — así se reía su madre aquel día._

—Soy un inútil. — dijo apretaba sus labios intentaba contener las lágrimas.

_— Eres una vergüenza, ojalá no te hubiera parido. — se asqueo ella al verlo llegar. _

— ¡Pues si no me querías, no haber abierto las piernas, maldita zorra! — grito con furia y llanto mientras tiraba al suelo su paleta de colores.

Mientras más pensaba en sus padres más frustración y enojo sentía.

— _Desde ahora no continuaras con tus estudios. Ni carrera eclesiástica, ni militar y menos la Real. Nada, no harás nada. __No sirves para nada. _— le ordenó su padre con una voz frívola.

— ¡¿Y que quieres que haga entonces?! ¡¿Que quieres de mi?! — gritó mientras agarraba su cuadro a medio acabar y lo guardaban con fuerza junto a su caballete en el viejo arcón.

Una vez guardado su vieja pintura, corrió hacia su cama y se metió bajo las sábanas y las mantas.

El calor de las sábanas y mantas junto a la comodidad de su cama siempre lograban darle un abrazo confortante.

— _Patético. — _Fueron las voces que resonaron en su cabeza.

— ¡Os odio, os odio!— lloraba mientras se ocultaba bajo sus sábanas y seguía intentando calmarse.

* * *

Pronto se acercaba la hora de la merienda y se estaban preparando los bocadillos tanto de la realeza como la nobleza.

— Señor, la merienda de la nobleza y el joven Feliciano ya están listas. — le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Fantástico. — contestó con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de hacer un zumo de tomate. — Yo también he terminado con este.

— ¿Por que ha hecho otro, jefe? — preguntó desconcertado el cocinero.

— Para Lovino. — respondió mientras se lavaba las manos tras terminar con el zumo. — Dudo que salga hoy también, probablemente se quedará encerrado en su cuarto.

— ¿Quien? — volvió a preguntar confundido.

— El hermano mayor de Feliciano, él de ojos verdes. — aclaró algo cansado.

— Ah, ya lo recuerdo. — comentaba con una mueca. —Pensaba que estaba en el reformatorio.

— No, sigue aquí. — contestó mientras ordenaba todo en su bandeja.

— Pues buena falta le hace, ese niño es un gamberro y un malcriado.— le dijo franco. —Aún recuerdo la fiesta de cumpleaños del rey. La tarta acabo en boca de todos sin necesidad de cubiertos. Jajajaja. — rió al recordar aquel acontecimiento.

— Si, es un malcriado. — rió a su lado, Antonio — Pero gamberro o no, tenemos que alimentarlo si queremos que nos alimenten también. — dijo con una voz suave mientras ordenaba todo en la bandeja.

— Sí, tienes razón. Oye, ¿vendra tu amigo a ayudar con la cosecha?

— No lo creo, parecía ocupado. — contestó apenado.

— Es una pena, a ese niño si que le encantan los tomates. — contestó apenado también.— Pareciera tener sus manos bendecidas por los dioses, recoge a la velocidad del rayo y sin dañarlos.

— Si, si que lo parece. — dijo mientras tomaba la bandeja. — Bueno, voy a dejar esto en la habitación de su alteza imperial Lovino.

— ¿Eh? ¿Seguro que quiere hacerlo? Podría llamar a un sirviente y que lo deje. — ofreció amablemente.

— No, no te preocupes. Prefiero hacerlo yo mismo, así me aseguró de que sigue vivo y no nos mandan a la horca. — le dijo feliz mientras llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Jajaja, tu mandas, jefe. — le dijo riéndose para después volver a su trabajo.

Antonio se despidió del resto de los cocineros y salió del edificio con la bandeja dando una última ojeada a las cocinas.

Mientras pasaba por aquel pasaje de flores iba recordando su conversación anterior con Lovino.

—_ Pero Feliciano es tu hermano, y en unos años será rey. Él te dará un título si te lo mereces y lo podrás ayudar en su trabajo. Espero que recuerdes eso._

_— Lo tendré en cuenta, como tengo en cuanto los rumores que corren por palacio._

_—¿A que te refieres? -preguntó confundido pero manteniendo su agarre firme._

—_Rumores que dicen que te metiste bajo las faldas de mi madre; y por eso eres amable y paciente conmigo. — le contestó en apatía lo que dejó mudó al chef quien soltó su brazo instintivamente._

Había estado pensando en aquella conversación desde que Lovino se fue de las cocinas reales.

Se hirió la mano con el cuchillo en más de una ocasión mientras cocinaba por andar pensando en eso.

_— Pero por el momento no lo creo, no me has dado razones para ello._

Mientras las otras palabras llenaban de remordimiento su corazón, las otras hacían brotar una alegría egoísta

— Aún no tienes motivos, y espero que nunca los tengas. — se dijo así mismo con una apática sonrisa. — Por lo menos así puedo estar contigo.

* * *

Ya había cruzado varios pasillos del palacio en dirección a la habitación de Lovino.

Algunos de los cuadros repartidos por las paredes tenían temática y estilo similar.

— Se nota que son de Feliciano, va mejorando. — decía admirado mientras buscaba con la mirada algún que otro de Lovino.— Cierto, él ya no pinta. Es una pena, eran realmente bonitos — dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

— _Que lindo, Lovino. — decía mientras observaba el cuadro._ _— Es un sapo realmente bonito._

_— Es una basura. — contestó fríamente el niño de 8 años.__— La anatomía esta mal y los colores son demasiado brillantes._

_— Bueno, eres pequeño. Ya mejoraras con el tiempo. — dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. — Nadie nace sabiendo. — le regalo una sonrisa._

_— ¡Mentira! ¡Feliciano dibuja y pinta mejor que yo y tiene 7 años! — gritó mientras agarraba el dibujo del sapo y lo arrugaba. — ¡Esto es basura!_

_— ¿Eh? ¿Y eso quien lo dice? — le preguntó con un ceño fruncido y con algo de ira en su corazón._

_— ¡Lo digo yo! — se alejo con furia. — ¡Es basura!_

_— ¿Tu crees que es basura?_

_— ¡Si! ¡Porque lo es!_

_— Bueno, pues para mí es una obra de arte. — sonrió mientras tomaba la bola de papel de las pequeñas manos del niño y abría la hoja que ahora estaba arrugada. — Y la guardaré como un tesoro. — comentó mientras le secaba las lágrimas con un dedo._

_— Eres un idiota, ¿como puedes amar la basura?_ — le preguntó confundido.

_— Porque no es basura, es arte._ — le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

— Eso era arte, yo soy basura y siendo basura cree arte. Irónico.— dijo parado mientras observaba la puerta del cuarto de Lovino. — O por lo menos eso quiero creer.

Antes de tocar, tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para controlar sus emociones.

Tras dos veces de hacer lo mismo, tocó la puerta tres veces.

— Alteza Imperial Lovino, ¿estais en vuestro dormitorio? Os he traído el almuerzo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Feliciano se encontraba estudiando la historia de su reino acompañado por su tutor personal.

Por el momento ya había resumido hasta la Guerra de los olivares, un enfrentamiento que tuvo su gente con antiguas tribus originarias del Bosque de Pélope, un bosque que rodeaba la actual capital del imperio.

— Esta historia seria mas entretenida si solo tuviera que leerla una vez. — comentaba entre bostezos. — Y no tantas.

— Una buena historia siempre debe ser leída dos veces, su alteza. — le dijo su tutor con una voz seria.

— Si, dos veces pero no treinta. ¡Me aburro! ¡Quiero dormir! — se quejó Feliciano.

— A menos que quiera dolores de espalda de estar sentado, le sugiero que termine de una vez. No se levantara, hasta que lo acabé.— le regaño su tutor.

A regañadientes, obedeció a su tutor pero mientras pasaba a limpio sus resúmenes, se oyeron toques en su puerta.

— Esta abierto, puedes pasar. — le confirmo con una voz suave y cansada.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre con un atuendo muy recatado y elegante.

— Joven amo, el mensajero real ha traído una carta para usted. — comunicó el hombre.

— Una carta, pues traela para que la vea. — le pidió a su mayordomo mientras veía a su tutor indicándole que tenia un minuto para atender la carta.

— Por supuesto, joven amo.— obedeció sin tapujos y le entregó la carta.

Una vez con la carta en su manos, abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido.

Con cada párrafo ampliaba su sonrisa y con el último estalló de jubilo y alegría.

— ¡Esto es maravilloso! — gritó de alegría.

— Perdoné mi osadía, pero ¿que dice, joven amo? — le preguntó su mayordomo.

— ¡Papa, vuelve a casa! ¡Es genial! ¡Debo decirle a Lovino! — decía lleno de felicidad.

Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse de la silla, su tutor le tomo de la chaqueta impidiendo su marcha.

— Le comunicara el mensaje cuando termine sus obligaciones, alteza.

— ¡Pero! — iba a rogarle pero su tutor le dió una mirada frívola que lo acobardo y volvió a sus estudios. — Esta bien...

— Puedes retirarte.— ordenó el tutor al mayordomo.

— Si, señor.— obedeció abandonando la habitación.

— No es justo. — se quejó en voz baja.

— ¿Ha dicho algo? — pregunto serio con su voz gruesa.

— ¡No, no dije nada! — le respondió asustado.

* * *

Bueno, aquí dejó el capítulo tres. Espero que les haya gustado.

Sombrero Volador se despide.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Capítulo 4: Reflejo de colores

Tras dos veces de hacer lo mismo, tocó la puerta tres veces.

— Alteza Imperial Lovino, ¿estais en vuestro dormitorio? Os he traído el almuerzo.

Tras un minuto de no oir respuesta, volvió a tocar.

— ¡Su Alteza Imperial Lovino! ¿estais ahí? — preguntó más impaciente pero aún guardando la compostura.

Como no llegó respuesta, volvió a tocar.

— ¡Su Alteza Imperial! ¡Su almuerzo esta listo!

Y volvió a tocar una vez más pero con miedo en su interior.

— ¡Lovino! ¡¿Estas ahí dentro?! — le preguntó más fuerte y más preocupado.

A pesar del griterío siguió sin haber respuesta del joven.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, tal vez le pasó algo! — gritó preocupado y con rapidez tomó la manilla de la puerta y la abrió.

Antonio entró con prisa. Dejó la bandeja en el escritorio del joven y luego corrió a su cama que presentaba un bulto que seguramente era Lovino.

— ¡Lovino! ¡Lovino! ¡Despierta! — gritó preocupado mientras sacudía fuertemente al bulto para luego destaparlo y sacudir con fuerza al joven— ¡Despierta, por favor!

—¡Ahhh! ¡Socorro! — gritó asustado, despertando de su tercera siesta tras unos segundos de ser sacudido.

— ¡Lovino! ¡Menos mal que estas bien! — gritó con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente con gran felicidad.

— ¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa, viejo asqueroso?! ¡Quitate de encima!

* * *

— Haber si me quedo claro, creíste que me había suicidado y por eso invadiste mi habitación. — dijo con franqueza mientras tomaba el bollo de su almuerzo.

— Jajaja, lo siento. — le dijo con una sonrisa, arrepentido. — Todavía me quedo registrado lo de la otra vez y me asuste.

— Se nota que eres imbécil, ¡¿como se te puede ocurrir algo así?!

— Nunca se me habría ocurrido algo así si nunca lo hubieras intentado. ¡Me asustaste cuando te intoxicaste con esa planta!

— ¡No me quería suicidar, solo calcule mal la medida para una cosa!

— ¿Y que cosa? Si se podría saber. — le preguntó enojado.

— ¡Eso no te importa! ¡Ya dejame en paz!

— ¡Me importa porque me preocupó por ti! ¡¿Como puedes ser un mocoso tan malagradecido?! — iba a continuar gritando hasta observo a Lovino estático sin moverse y a punto de llorar. — Lo siento, yo...

— Da igual, ya has dejado el almuerzo. Puedes irte, esta bien. — dijo mientras intentaba comer con una mano temblorosa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ante la escena, el chef no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo y acariciar le la cabeza.

— Perdoname, debería controlarme más. Lo siento. — lo consoló con una voz suave.

— ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡No tienes porque decir eso! ¡Aqui el único idiota soy yo! — gritó de frustración y explotó en llanto.— ¡Perdoname! ¡Lo siento, no debería haberte dicho eso!

Ante el llanto abrazó aún más al joven príncipe.

— Eso ya no me importa, estabas enojado y ya estaba siendo muy pesado. — le decía mientras intentaba calmarlo.

— ¿Por que tú y Feliciano se siguen quedando a mi lado? No lo entiendo. Soy una mierda de persona, ¿por qué seguís aquí? — preguntó mientras apretaba su cara contra el pecho de Antonio.

— Porque te queremos. — le decía con voz suave mientras acariciaba su cabello. — Aunque a veces seas molesto, te queremos.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos e hipo en su garganta mientras se acomodaba en el abrazo.

— Sí, ¿quien no querría un mono maleducado que necesita aprender modales? — le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la espalda. — Tienes suerte de que yo y tu hermano amemos los monos.

— Tenías qué arruinar lo con tus palabras otra vez. — dijo separándose un poco y se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.

—¿Que quieres que te diga? sí de tal palo, da la astilla. — dijo entre susurros mientras observaba a Lovino secarse las lágrimas.

— ¿Eh? — lo observó confundido. — ¿Dijiste algo?

— No, nada.— sonrió. —Venga, será mejor que comas. Necesitas energía. — dijo mientras le pasaba el zumo. — Si necesitas algo, llamame.

Cuando Antonio estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación, fue interrumpido por una voz.

— Oye. — le preguntó el joven al chef con una voz más tranquila.

— ¿Si?

— Lo de la cosecha...

— Ah, eso. No tienes que ir si no quieres. — dijo mientras se reía nerviosamente.

— Iré. — dijo de forma directa mientras aún intentaba calmar su hipo.

— ¿Iras? — preguntó confundido ante la aceptación del chico.

— Por supuesto que sí, si no te vigiló probablemente acabarás dañando algún tomate con tus manazas. — le dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. — Alguien tiene que vigilar que no rompais ninguno.

— Definitivamente de tal palo da la astilla. — se dijo en susurro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Que has dicho? — preguntó confundido ante el susurro.

— Nada, nada.

— Dijiste algo, ¿que era? — preguntó molesto.

— No dije nada.

— ¡Dilo! — le exigió con impaciencia cuando se le negó la información.

— Que no fue nada, Lovi. — se río para luego abrir la puerta de la habitación. — Nos vemos en la comida, hasta entonces.

— ¡Antonio, vuelve aquí y dime que dijiste!

— Jamás ~ — canturreo mientras salia de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

— ¡Antonio!

* * *

Un grupo de soldados cabalgaban con prisa hacia un campamento cargando varias mochilas en los animales.

Al ver la entrada detuvieron a sus monturas y se bajaron de éstas con agilidad. Uno de ellos, quien tenía un traje blanco vistoso, avanzó hasta quedar frente a los guardias.

— ¿Quienes son y que buscan? — preguntó con voz grave unos de los guardias.

— Jinete Juárez, soy un emisario del Imperio Io. Traigo, noticias de vital importancia para su emperador. — le respondió firme sacando el emblema oficial del Imperio.

Ante la información, el guardia le dió una mirada de consentimiento a su compañero y ambos abrieron la puerta de troncos.

— El emperador se encuentra en el campamento central. — le comentó el otro de los guardias al verlo pasar por la puerta.

— Gracias por la información. — agradeció con tranquilidad para luego avanzar a su destino, seguido por su grupo.

El campamento del emperador era más vistoso que el de los generales y aún más que el de los soldados de bajo rango.

Dada su elegancia y la información otorgada, no fue difícil localizarlo.

Dentro de éste, el emperador se encontraba hablando con su general de más confianza.

— Estoy ansioso por volver a casa y ver a Feliciano. Ese niño tiene una sonrisa que me alegra el alma. — decía con felicidad y orgullo.

— Esas son las ventajas de ser padre, mi señor. Y he de felicitarlo, su hijo será un gran sucesor. — decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Eso esperemos. — iba a continuar hablando con su general hasta que el emisario entró en la cabaña seguido por los guardias del emperador.

— Señor, este hombre es un emisario. Busca comunicarle algo importante. — le dijo uno de esos guardias.

— Pues que hable, que no se quede callado. — ordenó el emperador.

— Mi señor, el emperador del Imperio Io acaba de confirmar que todos los preparativos para la llegada están listos. — le comunicó con voz alta y firme. — El arca esta preparada para las ofrendas.

— ¡Maravilloso! ¡Ya era hora¡ — aplaudió de alegría. — ¿Oyeron eso? ¡Ese es el primer paso a nuestra bienaventuranza! — habló a todos los allí reunidos. — ¡Pronto aplacaremos la ira de los dioses primordiales y la desgracia desaparecerá una vez más!

— ¡Si! — vitorearon.

— ¡Deprisa! ¡Preparadlo todo, no volveremos en cuatro días, lo haremos en tres! — ordenó a su general.

— ¡De inmediato! — obedeció su general.

— Ahora, fuera. Necesito descansar antes del viaje de regreso. — ante sus palabras, todos abandonaron el campamento del emperador. — Por fin, por fin llegó el día. — se decía a si mismo orgulloso. — Lovino por fin harás algo útil para el mundo.— habló con una voz sería. — Y por fin te irás de mi casa antes de que me arrepienta de ello.

— Señor, este hombre es un emisario. Busca comunicarle algo importante. — le dijo uno de esos guardias.

— Pues que hable, que no se quede callado. — ordenó el emperador.

— Mi señor, el emperador del Imperio Io acaba de confirmar que todos los preparativos para la llegada están listos. — le comunicó con voz alta y firme. — El arca esta preparada para las ofrendas.

— ¡Maravilloso! ¡Ya era hora¡ — aplaudió de alegría. — ¿Oyeron eso? ¡Ese es el primer pasa a nuestra bienaventuranza! — habló a todos los allí reunidos. — ¡Pronto aplacaremos la ira de los dioses primordiales y la desgracia desaparecerá una vez más!

— ¡Si! — vitorearon.

— ¡Deprisa! ¡Preparadlo todo, no volveremos en cuatro días, lo haremos en tres! — ordenó a su general.

— ¡De inmediato! — obedeció su general.

— Ahora, fuera. Necesito descansar antes del viaje de regreso. — ante sus palabras, todos abandonaron el campamento del emperador. — Por fin, por fin llegó el día. — se decía a si mismo orgulloso. — Lovino por fin harás algo útil para el mundo.— habló con una voz sería. — Y por fin te irás de mi casa antes de que me arrepienta de ello.


End file.
